


Литий

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Джесс хотела быть похожей на таких девчонок, но гранж устарел быстрее, чем она выросла.





	Литий

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует грубая и ненормативная лексика, много алкоголя и немного крови, а ещё намёк на сложные отношения Джесс и Триш. Пост!ВБ.  
> «Lithium» («Литий») — песня группы «Nirvana»; также препараты лития широко используются для лечения в том числе депрессий.  
> В тексте используются строчки другой песни группы «Nirvana» — «Come as you are».

Надо посмотреть правде в лицо: Джесс потеряла Триш задолго до проклятого Щелчка. Даже не на колесе обозрения, нет, и чёрта с два уже вспомнишь точный момент.  
Надо посмотреть правде в глаза, но у Джесс пока получается смотреть только в стакан из-под виски. Там нет ни намёка на примирение с отстойной реальностью — только обнажённые кубики льда, и так уже две недели. Ничего не меняется.  
Говорят, для оставшихся организовали группы поддержки. Аж сам Капитан Америка взялся за это. Лучшая группа поддержки для Джесс — здесь, в баре на сорок второй, среди таких же неудачников, как она, у которых не получилось в одно мгновение решить все проблемы, развеявшись по ветру, и которые пытаются казаться бесчувственными и непробиваемыми. Можно, конечно, пойти и высморкаться в клетчатую рубашечку Капитана Америки, застёгнутую на все пуговицы, причитая, как не хватает исчезнувших близких, — но это не для Джесс. Ни для кого в этом баре.  
Здесь становится всё больше и больше людей с каждым вечером. Кто-то за стойкой, справа от Джесс, говорит, что клал на этих психологов и толку от них нет, и ему отвечают, что бухло — лучший психолог. Джесс молчит, слушает, как случайных собеседников прорывает, жестом просит бармена налить ещё и глушит виски залпом.  
Хочется что-то чувствовать, говорят справа за стойкой. Головокружение, похмелье, сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев в случайной драке, одноразовые жаркие объятия. Джесс думает, что они правы. Крошит пальцами лёд в стакане — и не чувствует ничего.  
Но ей хочется.  
  


***

  
  
После четвёртого стакана получается.  
Но Джессика чувствует не опьянение, а… раздражение. Злость. Да хер знает что, но это что-то живое. Первое с того серо-пепельного дня, ещё более нереального, чем аплодирующий призрак Килгрейва.  
Все эти дни никто не залезал на сцену в углу и не просил врубить караоке. Бар баром, бухло бухлом, но петь — это уже какой-то пир во время чумы. А эта, смотри-ка, платит, заказывает музыку и залезает на сцену одним движением, игнорируя пару ступенек. В одной руке — бутылка пива, в другой так же крепко зажат микрофон, и эта — новенькая, Джесс точно уверена, раньше её не бывало в этом баре, — выплёвывает слово за словом тексты «Нирваны». Она похожа на крутых девчонок времён детства Джесс: безразмерная футболка, куртка из девяностых, драные серые джинсы. Джесс хотела быть похожей на таких девчонок, но гранж устарел быстрее, чем она выросла.  
  
_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be…_  
  
Она бесит Джесс. Бесит, вся как есть бесит: светловолосая и растрёпанная, какая-то несвоевременная и не в своём времени, угловатая и наглая, будто выискивающая горящим взглядом, кому бы отвесить люлей и разогреться. Не знает, что тут не дерутся, а просто заливают раны спиртом. Джесс не обманешь: девчонка на сцене не настолько пьяна, насколько хочет казаться.   
Мелькает идиотская мысль: вдруг ей тоже сложно напиться?  
  
_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be…_  
  
Джесс встаёт из-за стойки, оставив на покоцанном лаковом дереве мятую наличку. Идёт в угол, к сцене, и поднимается на неё таким же слитным рывком, одним широким шагом.  
Девчонка хмурится, глядя на неё. Замолкает, и убогая фонограмма играет впустую, без слов.  
— Мама не говорила тебе, что «Нирвана» — это депрессивная группа и её песни нельзя петь так радостно? — хрипло спрашивает Джесс и пытается отнять микрофон.  
И не может.  
Пальцы у девчонки крепко сжаты. И она не слабее Джесс.  
Можно было бы задать пару тупых вопросов. Или не пару. Может, она тоже из лаборатории Малуса, и они могут по такому случаю прямо на этой сцене станцевать индийский танец. Как две разлучённые в детстве сестры, наконец сличившие родинки на жопах в каком-нибудь шедевре Болливуда.  
Но девчонка только улыбается. Дерзко. Раздражающе.  
— Покажи мне, как надо, — предлагает она, глядя прямо Джесс в глаза.  
Джесс щурится.  
И выпаливает:  
— Врубай «Литий».  
  


***

  
  
Её зовут Кэрол.  
Её зовут Кэрол, и она потеряла друга, и больше она ничего о себе не рассказывает. Ни когда они хором горланят песни в караоке, ни когда бухают у бара целую бесконечность «ещё по одной последней», ни сейчас, когда они возятся у мусорных баков за баром, и это не похоже на стереотипную женскую драку. Джесс вообще-то не так уж и любит драться, но кулаки чесались уже давно, так почему бы и нет?  
В конце концов, так они обе что-то чувствуют. Губа у Джесс расквашена не в первый раз, у Кэрол наверняка останется шрам на брови, а они месят друг друга — и, кажется, смеются. Чёрт знает, сколько в этом настоящего, а сколько — истерического, но так уже гораздо лучше.  
Лёжа в пыли под разгорячённой Кэрол, глотая собственную кровь и пытаясь вывернуть крепко прижатые к асфальту запястья, Джесс вдруг ловит себя на мысли: можно чувствовать ещё больше.  
И тут же перечёркивает эту мысль другой, как только Кэрол зачем-то наклоняется чуть ниже.  
— Не, — Джесс отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза, и сплёвывает красноватым. — Ты не в моём вкусе.  
— Это почему же?  
— У меня одна хуйня от длинноволосых блондинок.  
Кэрол заливисто ржёт, слезая с Джесс. Та вращает запястьями: будут синяки, но это не так уж и плохо.  
— В этом вся проблема?  
— Типа того, — кивает Джесс.  
— Пойдём выпьем ещё.  
  


***

  
  
После этого вечера становится проще.   
Хотя Кэрол и пропадает на долбаных два месяца и Джесс так и не знает о ней ничего и не может нарыть информацию.  
Когда же они видятся снова в баре на сорок второй, Джесс начинает хохотать первая. Даже не получается поздороваться — только жестом заказать две порции виски.  
— Тебе не идёт короткая стрижка, — выдавливает она сквозь смех.  
— Иди на хер, — беззлобно отвечает Кэрол.   
Улыбается — и садится за стойку рядом.


End file.
